violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Trashes Daddy's Cookout
Leland: So we just came back from the movies, and I see this! Yeagar: Looks like they were having a cookout. Leland: Wait... IS THAT XXXTENTACION?!?! Yeagar: Your kidding! Leland: I gotta see this! The two go outside. They see Jahseh and Lee playing pool. Carole is cooking hamburgers, and Leprechaun and Nikolas Cruz talking. Jocelyn Flores is playing on a speaker Leland: Hello? No response Leland: HELLO?!?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!?! Still no response Yeagar: I think they're deaf from the music! Leland: I know! Leland unplugs the speaker, stopping the music Dad: HEY WHAT WAS THA- Leland? XXX: That's your son? Dad: Yep. Leland: Are you all having a cookout? Mom: Yeah. And you two aren't invited. Leland: Why? Nikolas: Maybe because he didn't invite you? Yeagar: And why did you invite Mr. School Shooter? Dad: He's changed. He has donated 20 grand to a anti-AIDS charity and he makes great music! Leland: THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE SHOT UP STONEMAN DOUGLAS!!! Leprechaun: Can you not bring up his past? He gets really dark thinking about those times! Dad: And you need to get them outta here! Leprechaun: Why me? Mom: I know your from Haiti. You can use Vodou to get rid of them! Leprechaun: FYI, I was born in Ireland! And I don't know how to do Vodou! Dad: Whatever! Just kick them out! Yeagar: We're not leaving! Leland: Yeah, Mr. Grinch A** Wannabe! Nikolas: (pulls out a AR-15) YOU BETTER GET OUTTA HERE!!! Leland and Yeagar: OH S***!!! (runs inside) Nikolas: AND STAY IN!!! (slams door shut) Everyone is laughing XXX: You got them good! Nikolas: It's not even a real gun! It's just a typical Nerf gun I painted black. Leland: (coming outside) IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! Nikolas: WHAT?!?! (shoots Leland) Leland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Wait, WHAT?!?! Yeagar: ALL OF THIS TIME, IT WAS A NERF GUN?!?! Nikolas: You know I'm on probation. I can't have real guns! Leprechaun: And in all seriousness, you two need to go. Leland: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! (flips pool table) XXX: WHAT THE HELL?!?! WE WERE HAVING A GAME!!! Yeagar: IF WE CAN'T BE IN IT, THEN NO ONE CAN!!! (flips grill, ruining the burgers) Mom: Oh my gosh! Dad: LELAND AND YEAGAR!!! STOP THIS NOW!!! Leland: NO!!! AND GIVE ME YOUR GOLD!!! (takes pot) Leprechaun: GIVE IT BACK!!! (chases Leland) Yeagar: I know where this is going! Everyone chases the two. When the catch up, Leland is seen incinerating the gold. Leprechaun is screaming in agony Leprechaun: WHAT IS YOUR F***ING DEAL?!?! Leland: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!! Dad: LELAND WHAT THE HELL?!?! Nikolas: That was completely uncalled for! Yeagar: Why would you do that? Leland: BECAUSE THIS IS FOR NOT INVITING US!!! Leprechaun: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Leprechaun pulls out a shotgun and shoots Leland. He dodges it Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Leprechaun, killing him) XXX: HOLY S***!!! Dad: LELAND!!! Nikolas: I kinda wish that happened in the shooting... Mom: That is ridiculous! Dad: SEE X?!?! I TOLD YOU LELAND BLOWS THINGS UP BY SAYING THAT!!! XXX: Well now how are we suppose to get lucky? Leland: BY SHOVING IT UP YOUR A**!!! Dad: LELAND!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! Leland: FINE!!! (goes inside) Yeagar: Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry about this... XXX: I'm going home. Nikolas: Me too. This is just... uncalled for... The two leave Dad: Leland is grounded, grounded, grounded! Mom: I agree! Yeagar: And he needs to replace Leprechaun! Dad: You can't just replace life! Yeagar: According to legend, you can bring back leprechauns by placing $1,000,000 to the exact spot he or she was killed. Dad: How the hell are we gonna get that much money? Yeagar: I have no idea... Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting